Keeping the Peace
by musiqnilla18
Summary: Santana and Quinn are best friends/exgirlfriends/roomates who start to constantly argue over the smallest things. "Sex solves everything". Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A few days ago I was watching How I met your mother "Benefits" and just couldnt get Quinn and Santana out of my head. This is basically based off that episode with my own Quinntana twist. **

**This Chapter is very short, sort of an intro. Other chapters will be much longer.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i own nothing. **

**Summary:Santana and Quinn are best friends/exgirlfriends/ newly roomates who constantly start to argue over the smallest things."Sex solves everything."**

"QUINN, get your blonde haired ass in here!"

"What. Why the hell are you screaming!" Quinn stomps into the kitchen meeting the brunette who is glaring and holding an empty

carton of milk up to the blonde.

"How many times are we going to go over this, huh? When the SHIT is empty, throw it in the Fucking Garbage."She walks to the trash can demonstrating opening up

the lid and throwing the empty carton inside. "Will you look at that." Santana says in mocking amazement. "That took all of...what, 2 seconds."

"You know what Santana, I dont have time for this. We need to get ready for class. There is no need to go batshit crazy over Some. Fucking. Milk!

"Well, if you threw the shit away we wouldnt be having this conversation now would we genius?"

"Whatever" Quinn heads out towards her rooom

"My point exactly" the brunette smirks.

Santana and Quinn have been living together for about two months now. Neither of them could afford a place of there own, so Quinn decided to move with Santana and split the rent. They were a little reluctant, because they had broken up a few months before they moved in tried dating and went out for a year, but realised they were better as friends. Quinn had pretty much lived there anyway, so things weren't too different. If it were any other ex, moving in together would have been out of the question, but they had been knowing each other since they were 12 and naturally would always have each others back. No matter how much they fight and banter, they knew they couldnt live without each other (never actually admitting it though).

Living together had been pretty good for about a month. They would have there usual banters being typical Quinn and Santana. But recently they would just argue over the smallest things and it was starting to put a strain on them.

**Reviews are appreciated, Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people. I love the response after the first chapter. Thank your for alerting and thank you _dogsrocl7699_ and _xxsteffybrownxx_ for reviewing!**

**_xxsteffybrownxx: yes puck definitely would make an awesome barney. I had trouble thinking who I wanted to portray his part and finally decided on Puck. Reading your review reassured me that it was a good decision. Thanks again!_**

**Summary:Santana and Quinn are best friends/exgirlfriends/ newly roomates who constantly start to argue over the smallest things. "Sex solves everything"  
><strong>

"Hey hot stuff, for what do I owe the pleasure of joining you this fine evening" Puck pulls out a chair across the table from Santana. She met up with him at their usual spot, the small pub right outside their college campus. She and Puck have been friends since highschool and he was Santanas best friend after Quinn.

"Puck, she is driving me nuts" Santana sighes before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Trouble in paradise with you and blondie? I thought everything was chill, whats goin on?" Puck waves the waiter over to to their table to order beers.

"Well it was at first, but now its like all we do is argue. If it's not one thing then its another. We didn't argue this much when we were dating!"

"Calm down. No worries, Dr. Pucks got all the answers" Puck says with a smug grin, placing his hand over Santanas a millisecond before she moved it out of his reach.

"Dr?-" she shakes her head " Whatever. What should I do?" Santana asks desperately. Things were getting worse everyday, this morning Quinn whent phsyco on Santana for getting a stain on her favorite Paramore t-shirt."

_(Flashback) That Morning..._

_"Santana, what the hell is this?" Quinn busts through Santanas bedroom door._

_Santana swings around from her computer desk to face a glaring Quinn._

_"Knock much? It's your T-shirt, duh." Santana says obviously._

_"No. What the hell is THIS?" Quinn emphasises pointing towards a stain._

_"How the hell would I know, I washed it right before I gave it back to you"_

_"Yeah well it wont come out, and now due to you eating like a fucking 2 year old, there is a permanent stain on my favorite T-shirt! You are NOT, I repeat NOT allowed to touch my shit again so don't ask!"_

_"Yeah well dont ask to borrow any of my SHIT either!"_

_"FINE!" Quinn walks out slamming the door behind her._

_"FINE!"_

_...End of Flashback_

"I mean god, It was just a fucking shirt." "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Okay. So you remember my old girlfriend Megan right?-

-Hot red head Megan?" Santana clarifies.

"Yeah. So after we started dating she starts getting all controlling, acting all crazy on me for no reason, the girl was bipolar. You remember. Long story short, we started having sex and bye bye physco girlfriend. Turns out, the girl was a pressed lemon virgin. And due to my oh so genuine heart, I genorously helped her relieve that pent up tention." He finishes with a smug smile.

"So...your saying that me and Quinn should have sex." Santana states rather than asks.

"Exactly. Sex solves everything. It is the answer to having a peaceful apartment. I guarantee it."

Santana was very skeptical about what Puck had offered they should do. She reasons that the only thing sex could do is make things better or much much worse. She feared for the latter before Puck continues, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Do you know that every international conflict boils down to sexual tension".

"Every International conflict." Santana deadpans. Pucks nods.

"So...crisis in the middle east can be solved by...-

-Erotic strippers" Puck finishes matter of factly.

"I dont know Puck, me and Q already tried the dating having sex thing, it could get complicated."

"See thats the good thing about it. Just agree to have no strings attached, non-complicated hot lady sex. Gets in those pants." he smirks.

Santana shakes her head at Pucks unfiltered mouth, before hearing Kings of Leon 'sex on fire' blaring from Pucks pocket.

"Im gonna catch you later hot stuff, my hot body has been summoned."

"See you Puck" Santana chuckles shaking her head.

"And if you want to go home to a peaceful apartment i suggest that you jump the blondie on sight." And with that he leaves the pub.

Santana had one last class for the day to get to, so she gathered her books leaving a tip on the table, before leaving the pub_, _thinking about what Puck told her.

**Im not so good with details, hence all the dialogue. Chapter 3 is almost finish so it most likely will be up tomorrow. Rating may go up next chapter.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! Thanks again for reading and alerting. Not getting too many reviews though :(  
><strong>

**The ratings have went up for this chapter. I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing **

**Summary:Santana and Quinn are best friends/exgirlfriends/ newly roomates who constantly start to argue over the smallest things."Sex solves everything."**

"Hey, Q" Santana says as she plops down on the opposite end of the couch, where Quinn is sitting eating a bowl of cereal and watching TV.

"Hey" Quinn lets out with a mouth full of cereal.

"I'm gonna go grab me a bowl." Santana makes her way to the kitchen before hearing Quinn.

"There isnt anymore, I got the last of it" She shouts out, keeping her head towards the TV.

"No, I just saw a box in the cabinet." She proceeds to go into the kitchen.

"It's empty" grumbles out again, mouth full of cheerios.

"Okay. So why didnt't you throw the empty box away?" Santana steps back into the living room closer towards the couch.

"The trash was full" Quinn says like it was obviously

Santana tried to calm her breathing trying to refrain from arguing with the blonde for the day.

"Okay. So why didn't you take the trash out" Santana says as calmly but fails when her voice raises slightly.

"I'm eating cereal, Duh!"

"You know what Quinn, when we became roomates i expected that you would clean up after yourself. But no, you're Ogre from Revenge of the Nerds.

"You know what Santana" Quinn leans over to place her empty bowl on the small coffee table "Instead of coming up with hot off the press topical references like that, maybe you should spend a little time, I don't know, washing a dish. Ever."

"Oh I cant, Im too busy leaving treats for the magical elf that changes the toilet paper roll. Oh im sorry, THATS ALWAYS ME!"

"What do you mean I dont change it I always change it-!"

"THAT is ridiculous, I changed it the last five times!-" they yell towards each other simultaneously

"Okay. Stop!Stop!" Quinn cuts them off with Santana still glaring holes into her face. "What is going on? When we were dating we practically lived together and we didn't drive each other this crazy."

"I don't know. What's changed?" Santana looking just as frustrated as Quinn

"I know what it is. We were having sex." Gesturing between the two of them "People need sex to live together, it solves all disputes" Quinn says with certainty.

"Oh yeah, like Pucks theory about world peace" Santana smirks.

They hold each others gaze for a second before flopping down the couch next to each other.

"So..." Quinn starts. Santana continues, "I guess we should just start having sex then." They both laughed "Yeah right" Quinn includes, still chuckling.

They both come down from their laughter before catching each others gaze holding it for a few seconds, hunger growing in each others eyes. Santana makes the first move by suddenly straddling the blondes lap and crashing their lips together in a frenzied kiss, all teeth and tongue. Quinn immediately responds and grabs a fist full of dark hair, emanating her own need.

They both pulled back for oxygen, and before Quinn pulls Santanas head towards hers again Santana interupts, "Wait, okay. This is just sex. No strings attached non-complicated sex" Repeating the words Puck told her the day before.

Quinn nods before pulling Santana in for another scorching hot kiss, moaning loudly into each others mouth. Santana palms Quinns breast causing an embarrisingly loud moan. "Fuck, Santana" The bonde breathes out.

Skillfully keeping their lips connected, Quinn lifts up off the couch with Santanas legs wrapped around her waist stumbling towards the closest bedroom, which happened to be Santanas.

Quinn brings them over to the bed, before there race to get each others clothes off the fastest. Quinn pushes Santana onto the bed before moving on top of the brunette, with their bodies flushed together, lips instantly connecting with tongues battling for dominance. "

Quinn pulls her lips away before moving down placing hot warm open mouth kisses against an inviting kneck while kneading the brunettes left breast, rubbing a stiff nipple through her fingers. "God Quinn. Forget this foreplay shit. Just Fuck Me!"

A jolt of arousal moves through Quinn upon hearing Santanas demand." She smirks before moving down the brunettes body, hovering over Santanas wet glistening core.

Santanas grows impatient and grabs Quinns head with both hands, pushing it against where she needs the most. "Oh shit!" she breathes out as soon as she feels Quinn against her.

Quinn is a little surprised at the forcefulness, but plunges her tongue inside the brunettes tight entrance, pulling in and out at a steady rythym. Santana moving her hips to meet Quinns rythmn. "Mmmm...So good."

She could feel that fire building below her stomach getting closer and closer to the edge so she moves her hips faster, edging Quinn on to speed up her rythmn as well."

Quinn suddenly pulls her tongue away. "Don't sto...ohshitohshitohshit!" Quinn plunges two fingers inside the brunette hitting the spot that drives Santana over the edge.

Quinn connects there lips in a sloppy kiss. Before Quinn goes to move off the brunette, Santana grabs her waist to keep her in place before flipping them over. "Uh uh, my turn."

They lay beside each other sheets and legs tangled breathing heavily.

"God that was so good. Why didnt I think of this before?" Quinn breaths out.

"I know right" Santana looks over to Quinn and smirks before moving on her side leaning against her elbow. "Okay. If this is going to be a regular thing, noone can know about it. All they'll do is complicate things. Well Pucks probably will figure it out since he suggested it."

"Your right, we'll just be roomates with benefits, just between us. Deal?"

"Deal" Santana agrees

"Deal" A third voice echoes. There heads snaps up towards the open door.

"Brittany!"

**I didn't plan to have such a graphic sex scene. I guess my typing fingers have a mind of there own. lol**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! Im so glad that so many people have taken interest to this story. I've gotten like 32 alerts and favorites so far! I really would appreciate more feedback though. A special thanks to xxsteffybrownxx. And also to caramelolives , Te-gonefover , Bottle It Up25, Nattitude for your sweet reviews!**

**This chapter is the longest so far and picks up from where the last one left off.**

**Summary: Santana and Quinn are best friends/exgirlfriends/ newly roomates who constantly start to argue over the smallest things."Sex solves everything."**

Previously….

"Your right, we'll just be roommates with benefits, just between us. Deal?"

"Deal" Santana agrees

"Deal" A third voice echoes. Their heads snaps up towards the open door.

"Brittany!"

Chapter 4

Brittany became a part of their close friend circle after they met sophmore year of highschool. She was the new girl who got picked on constantly and Quinn convinced Santana that they should help the poor girl who wouldn't hurt a fly, and after seeing her amazing dancing they convinced the blonde to join the team. From then on they have been good friends always having each others back.

"Brittany, what are you doing here! You can't just sneak up on people like that." Santana scolds, walking into the living room with Quinn behind her, both clad in robes that they quickly threw on.

"Sorry, how did I know you two would be getting it on. Are you guys like back together now?" Brittany beams

"No Brittany we're not back together, we're just having sex." Santana clarifies making Brittanys wide smile falter.

"How did you get in here anyway" Quinn asks

"Santana gave me a key, remember." Brittany states holding the key up to show them.

Santana scrapes her brain for a moment in time when she gave Brittany a key to her apartment. Coming up with nothing, she brushes it off.

"Whatever, what are you doing here B?"

"I just wanted to use your TV, the 11th season premiere of One Tree Hill comes on tonight!" she says excitedly.

They couldn't help but smirk at their friends excitement. "Why can't you watch it at home on your TV?"

"Well a few days ago I was playing _Just Dance 3_ on my Wii and I sort of broke the screen with the controller so...".

"Oh wow. Yeah Britt you can watch it." she gestures towards the TV "Awesome!" Brittanys bounces over to the couch.

"But promise not to tell anyone about me and Q or I will take your key. By the way, at least call before you show up instead of sneaking up on us like some blond ninja barbie." Santana says walking back into her room.

"My lips are sealed as long as I get to watch my One Tree Hill" She lays back flicking on the TV

"Is that a threat Britt?" Quinn smirks

"No Quinn, It's a TV show. What planet are you from?" Britt responds with all seriousness.

"I was talki- Never mind B" she chuckles walking towards her room.

...

As usual the group of friends consisting of Quinn, Santana, Puck, Brittany, and Kurt (Another close friend of theirs they met freshman year of college as Pucks roommate at the time) all met up at the Pub for food and beers after a long week.

"You guys had sex!" Kurt blurts out

"Brittany, you promised you weren't going to say anything! Hand it over." Santana scolds Brittany and gestures for her to hand over the key to which Brittany complies looking like a wounded puppy.

"Awesome! Nice work San, tap that!" Puck praises

Santana rolls her eyes before looking towards Kurt. "Guys you know it's really not that complicated, we've just been having a rough couple of months and deserve to have some casual fun." she shrugs.

"You know, this could end up ruining your friendship. When exes try to 'just be casual', he gestures with air quotes, "Someone winds up getting hurt."

"You know what guys, we got this covered. We laid down some ground rules to avoid all of that. Now that we're hooking up, no more fighting." Quinn nods in agreement

"Problem solved" Quinn includes with a grin.

"Actually the credit kinda goes to Puck with your whole thing about international conflicts and peace or whatever" Santana informs.

"Yeah thanks Puck. Peace was definitely achieved. Repeatedly" Quinn smirks looking towards Santana, raising her hand to meet the brunettes in a high five.

"So, I'm responsible for the hot lady lovin?" They both nod towards Puck "Excellent! Next round of beers on me." Making his way over to the bar.

...

"Tell me again why we're friends with those goofs again?" Santana says as they walk into their apartment hanging her keys onto the wall hook next to the door.

"Cause they're the only ones who willingly put up with your crap." Quinn teases.

"Haha very funny Fabray" Santana lets out with sarcasm.

Quinn walks over to the couch and flops down flicking on the TV while Santana heads to her room. "Wanna watch a movie? We haven't had a Friday movie night in a while" Quinn yells through the small apartment to Santana.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind" Santana responds walking into the living room sitting on the small couch and placing Quinn's legs onto her lap to make room for herself.

"I just got Transformers 3" Quinns smiles giddily showing the dvd case to the brunette.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Your such a nerd Q". Santana smirks. She's always found Quinns' nerdiness cute.

"Whatever Santana, when I took you to see the second one your eyes were practically glued to the screen. You cannot tell me you don't love it"

"Whatever Q, we can watch the stupid talking fighting robot cars" Quinns grins in satisfaction, pushing play on the dvd player remote. She'd already watched it twice within the 3 days she's had it, so it was already in the dvd player.

"Its kinda chilly in here" Quinn comments. She gets up and walks towards the temperature gage to cut the heat on.

"You are not cutting that heat on." Santana looks disbelievingly. "It's like fucking 67 degrees outside! You are not about to have the heat bill sky high when you can just go put some more clothes on." Santana says raising her voice.

"Santana, I'm cold and I'm turning it on!" Quinn challenges

"No. Your not!"

"Yes. I am!"

Santana huffs before replacing her glare with a seductive grin growing on her face "Quinn. I think I know a better way to heat you up. Come here" She says with both a sweet and seductive voice. She beckons the blonde with the crook of a finger.

Quinn bites her bottom lip debating whether or not she should give in that easily Giving in she makes her way over to the brunette, straddling her lap, both girls forgetting the movie.

"Hmm, I wonder what that would be" She teases in a low voice.

Santana grabs a fistful of short blonde hair and pulls Quinn in for a passionate kiss. Santana instantly pushes her tongue past Quinns' lips and Quinn eagerly responds. Santana slides her hands underneath the back of the blondes shirt rubbing her hands up and down her sides before moving them down grabbing her ass pushing Quinn flushed against her body.

She pulls back to pull Quinns' shirt up over her head and tosses it to the floor. She then moves to unclasp her black lace bra sliding the straps off of her shoulders before tossing it along with the forgotten shirt. Santana whimpers at the sight of the blondes and, without another thought, latched her mouth around a stiff nipple. "Mmm San" the blonde groans grabbing onto silky brunette strands, egging the brunette on. Santana pulls back and Quinn takes her chance to rid the brunette of both her shirt and bra.

Santana flips them over so that Quinn is lying with her back on the couch and the brunette hovering over her. She moves down to unbutton Quinns jeans and slides them off her legs tossing them to the floor along with the blondes underwear. Standing briefly ridding herself of the rest of her clothing also. Santana moves to lay on top of the blonde connecting their lips once more for another heated kiss. She moves her hand down toned abs until she meets Quinns' wet core. "Mmmm yes" Quinn moaned bucking her hips for more.

"Hmmm eager aren't we?" Santana breathes into Quinns kneck. She starts moving her hand through soaked folds avoiding her clit emanating a whimper from the blonde.

"Please" Quinn looks up giving Santana the fuck-me-now look.

Santana grins knowingly before plunging two fingers into the blonde starting up a slow rhythm then increasing her pace. "Mmmm feel so good" Quinn moans out loudly tightening her hand around a tan arm, writhing underneath the brunette. Feeling the blonde growing closer, she swipes her thumb over her clit while increasing her pace in and out of the blonde. "You gonna come for me Quinn?" Santana breathes, nipping and licking against a warm inviting neck. "Mmmm yes I'm gonna cum" Quinn breathes out rapidly nodding her head.

Santana moves down and crashes their lips together for a sloppy kiss while continuing her frantic pace. "Oh god Santana, I'm….fuuuuuck!" Quinn screams coming undone while Santana slows her pace letting the blonde ride her orgasm out before pulling out and collapsing on top of the blonde out of breath.

She looks up towards the speechless blonde and grins smugly. "That hot enough for you?"

**Can you believe that I haven't written much smut before. I guess it just comes naturally. (no pun intended) Hehe**

**Thank again for reading. Review Please, they drive me to write faster!:)**


End file.
